complete_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chucky
'Chucky '''is the main antagonist of the ''Child's Play ''franchise. He is a serial killer whose soul is transferred into a Good Guy doll via voodoo. History Early Life Charles Lee Ray was born on March 9 1950 at Hackensack, New Jersey. He was born to an Irish-American mother, Minna Elizabeth Ray, who came from a wealthy family but worked as a bartender and dancer, and an Austrian immigrant father who was an alcoholic who frequently abused him and his mother as scapegoats. His mother hung herself when he was ten and when Charles was fourteen, he wrote a diary about why he hated humanity so much. Charles eventually went to a man named John Aelsop Bishop to learn about voodoo magic as to find a way to cheat death, although John was unaware of Charles' true motives. At some point later, he met and befriended Daniel Pierce and was introduced to his family: his wife Sarah, his daughter Barb and Sarah was pregnant with Nica at the time. Charles fell secretly in love with Sarah and wanted the two to be a "family". At some point, he murdered a woman named Vivian Van Pelt and stole her $6,000 ring, planning to sell it. He also met Tiffany Valentine and she became his girlfriend however he did not view her as much as he was still in love with Sarah and also murdered Tiffany's mother. One night, Charles found Daniel walking home and offered him a ride home, then he managed to subdue and drown him. He attended the funeral along with Sarah's family and later kidnapped Sarah and held her in the basement of a building. He revealed his true motives to her and revealed everything he did to her family however Sarah managed to gain access to a phone where she dialed 911. The police showed up in the building and Charles realized what happened, so he angrily stabs her with his voodoo knife in the stomach. This caused Nica's paraplegia after she was born. Charles has also been responsible for murdering a total of one dozen people during his killing spree in Chicago. Child's Play One night in Chicago, Charles is being pursued by the police Sarah had called earlier and among the officers involved in the chase is Detective Mike Norris. He tries to shoot Norris but misses, and is shot in the foot by him. He spots his partner, Eddie Caputo, in the van up ahead and limps towards his direction, but Norris calls his partner, Jack Santos, to chase the van. Charles is then forced to hide behind a wall, despite his attempts at calling Eddie to wait for him. Missing Norris with his gun again, he is told to give up and surrender. Cornered and unable to go anywhere, Charles takes cover inside a nearby toy store, and is soon fatally shot by Norris in the chest. Before dying, Charles removes his trenchcoat, swears vengeance on Norris and Eddie, and continues to hide from him. He begins to lose his balance and leans forward on boxes of Good Guy dolls, knocking them down, and uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store is then struck by lightning and it burns to the ground. Norris presumes Charles died in the explosion. However, his soul successfully transferred into the doll, which is found by a peddler. The next morning, Chucky is bought by a woman named Karen Barclay, as a last-minute birthday gift for her son Andy. As Karen has to work, her friend Maggie Peterson babysits Andy that night. Everything seems normal until Andy is told to get ready for bed and he tells her that Chucky wants to stay up and watch the news. Believing that he is playing, she sends him off to brush his teeth, only to find that Chucky is on the couch with the TV turned on. Maggie scolds him, but he denies doing anything; she simply tucks him in and returns to the living room. Chucky slips out of Andy's bedroom and begins to scare Maggie. He knocks over a bowl of sugar to get her into the kitchen and when she goes to clean up, he grabs a hammer and hits her, causing her to fall out of the window to the ground below. Norris and Jack are called in to investigate Maggie's death, and question Andy. Norris suspects Andy may have something to do with it, as Andy's sneakers are the closest match to the footprints in the sugar. Karen comes home as they are talking with Andy and angrily makes them leave. Once the police are gone, she goes to check on her son and sees him talking to Chucky. At first it seems innocent, but Andy adds that Chucky said "Aunt Maggie was a real bitch and got what she deserved". Karen sends Andy off to school the next day, but along the way, Chucky gets him to take him to Eddie's hideout. As Andy goes off to use the bathroom, Chucky blows out the pilot light on the stove, and turns up the gas. Eddie hears his stove door open, and takes his gun to check it out. He fires wildly at the noise, causing his house to explode. The detectives are called in again and find Andy at the scene. Suspicious, they call in Dr. Philip Ardmore to monitor while they interview him. When Jask asks why Maggie fell, Andy says that she saw Chucky and it scared her so much she fell down. Karen explains to him that no one believes his story, and if he does not tell the truth, the police will take him away from her. Scared, Andy confronts Chucky, begging him to say something. As he just repeats his doll lines, he runs to his mother, telling her Chucky is doing it on purpose and would kill him if he ever told anyone about him. From behind the glass, Ardmore announces his presence, suggesting Andy stay a few days at the hospital. While Andy is sent to the hospital, Karen takes Chucky back to her apartment and notices that the doll has been running without batteries, so she cautiously checks the doll's back. Chucky's head sharply turns backwards as she looks, making her drop the doll. Scared, she pulls the doll from under the couch and continues to try and make Chucky talk. Chucky then attacks her and she tosses him to the other side of the room, allowing him to escape. As Karen gets Norris in to help her find out about the doll, Chucky follows and sneaks into Norris' car. While Norris is driving back home, Chucky tries to strangle him but Norris gets him off temporarily by burning his cheek with a cigarette lighter plug, but Chucky continuously tries to stab him from behind his seat. Unable to drive while being attacked, the car goes out of control and flips over. He continues to try and stab him, but Norris shoots him. As he thought as a doll he was invulnerable, Chucky is shocked to see that the bullet hurt him and runs off. Needing answers, he locates his voodoo instructor, John Bishop. He explains that Chucky must transfer his soul back into a human but it must be the first person he revealed himself to: Andy. However, he refuses to help Chucky and attempts to call the police. Before he can, Chucky pulls out a voodoo doll, which is connected to John, and stabs the doll and leaves John to die. Chucky sneaks into the hospital to Andy's room and he manages to break into it, but by that time Andy had escaped. Andy finds his way downstairs into the operating room, as Chucky follows him. He manages to knock Andy to the ground, but hides when Ardmore comes into the room and he puts Andy on the bed, attempting to sedate him. While they struggle, Chucky grabs a scalpel and stabs Ardmore in the back of his leg. Once on the ground, he puts an electric shock helmet on him and shocks the doctor to death. During this time, Andy flees back to his apartment however Chucky is right on his trail. Once the two reach the apartment, he knocks Andy unconscious with a baseball bat and begins the ritual. However, before he finishes, Norris and Karen enter. He stabs Norris in the leg, and then knocks him out with the bat. Before he can hit him again, Karen shoots him, redirecting his attacks. Karen throws him into the fireplace, and despite Chucky's pleas, Andy lights a match and ignites the fireplace. Karen sends Andy to get a first aid kit, but Andy sees that Chucky is not in the fireplace. Completely burnt, he chases after Andy, who runs to the bedroom. Karen shoots him several times, knocking off his head, arm and leg. When Jack arrives, he grabs Chucky's head and brings it to the bedroom. Unbeknownst to him, Chucky's body sneaks through the air vent to follow the head, and breaks through the vent to strangle Jack. As Karen pulls Chucky's body off Jack, Norris shoots him in the heart, finally killing him. Child's Play 2 Play Pals Inc., the company that creates the Good Guy dolls, has received bad publicity from the incident. To prove that Chucky is a normal doll, they decide to rebuild him however during the building, a worker is electrocuted and CEO Christopher Sullivan wants to hide the accident and gives Chucky to another executive, Elliot Mattson. Unsure with what to do, Mattson tosses Chucky in the backseat of his car and drives to a liquor store and gets out to buy vodka. While he is gone, Chucky checks the records that Mattson left in his car and finds out where Andy is now living: the Simpson house. Upon getting back into the car, Chucky threatens Mattson with a water pistol, to drive to the Simpson residence. When they near the house, Chucky forces him to park in a vacant lot, where he suffocates him to death with a plastic bag. Entering the house, Chucky finds that there already is a Good Guy doll there named Tommy. He destroys the doll with a glass antique, buries it in the backyard and then proceeds to pose as him. The next night, Chucky decides to act and sneaks into Andy's room. He ties Andy to the bed and begins the chant, but is interrupted as Andy's foster sister Kyle sneaks through the window after a night out. Their foster parents came into the room as Kyle unties Andy and throw Chucky down into the basement. The next morning, when Andy goes to school, Chucky follows and during recess, he creeps into the classroom and finds Andy's test paper. He writes obscenities on it, causing Ms. Kettlewell to hold Andy in detention after school. She locks Andy inside the classroom and throws Chucky into the closet, whom she finds in the class play area. Andy escapes through the window and returning, Kettlewell hears noise coming from the closet and assumes that Andy is hiding from her. She searches the closet, only to have Chucky stab her in the chest with an air pump and send her flying into the desks. He emerges from the closet, and beats her to death with a yardstick. In the night, Andy hears something coming from the basement and with an electric knife, goes downstairs. Chucky attacks him, only to be stopped by the foster father, Phil Simpson, coming down. Andy tries to warn Phil, but Chucky trips him and leaves him dangling on the edge of the stairs. He then drops him, causing him to fall and break his neck. With her husband dead, the foster mother Joanne sends Andy back to the orphanage. Alone in the house, Chucky follows Joanne upstairs and slits her throat, then sets his sights on Kyle. Subduing her, Chucky forces her to drive him to the orphanage. He holds her at knife point as he pulls the fire alarm, to get Andy out. He stabs Andy's care worker, Grace Poole, to death and takes Andy to the Play Pals factory. Inside the factory, he knocks Andy unconscious and starts to chant. However, it is too late for him to transfer his soul now; Chucky is trapped as a doll forever. Enraged by this, Chucky goes to kill Andy, but is subdued by Kyle, who takes him and runs. The two are chased through a maze of dolls and as they run up a conveyor, Kyle slams the gate onto Chucky's hand. He manages to pull his arm free, losing his hand and replaces it with a knife. He continues the chase and kills the lone factory worker on the way. Although he goes in for the attack, Kyle knocks him into another machine, which cuts off his legs. Chucky once again tries to kill, rolling himself over on a crate, but Andy douses him with molten plastic. However Chucky is still not dead and while he attacks Kyle, she forces an air tube into his mouth, expanding his head until it explodes, killing him. Child's Play 3 The Good Guy dolls have restarted and as they decide to recycle the old dolls for the new ones, Chucky's remains are in the batch. With his blood melding with the molten plastic, he is once again brought to life in a new doll body. Being the first doll off the assembly line, Chucky is given to the CEO, Christopher Sullivan. He brings the doll back to his apartment, where Chucky kills him and then uses his computer to locate Andy. Chucky mails himself to Andy at the Kent Military School but is instead opened by a boy named Ronald Tyler. He decides to use Tyler as his new host and reveals himself to the boy. He prepares for the ritual and disguises his plans as a game called "Hide the Soul". Unfortunately for Chucky, Colonel Cochrane finds Tyler, and as toys are against the rules, takes him away and throws him in the trash. The garbage man takes him and throws him into the truck, but is alarmed to hear a voice shouting from inside. While he goes to look, Chucky slips in the driver's seat and starts the compressor, killing him. Later that night while searching for Tyler, Chucky breaks into Andy's room to attack him. Andy thwarts him off until Brett Shelton comes in, seeing Andy slamming the doll against the floor. He takes Chucky away, claiming he needs it for his sister's birthday, but Chucky escapes again. He is able to eventually locate Tyler, who is playing Hide and Seek. When he finds him in Cochrane's closet, he has no time to cast the ritual as they are then found by two girls. The girls quickly flee as they hear Cochrane coming back and take Tyler with them, leaving Chucky. Jumping out of the desk armed with a knife, Chucky scares Cochrane into having a heart attack. The next day, the barber Sergeant Botnick finds Chucky sitting on his chair, and when he tries to shave his head, his throat is slit with the razor. A few hours later, the school is getting ready for their annual paintball war game with the students split into red and blue teams. Chucky steals the red team's rifles and replaces the paint pellets with live ammunition. Before the game starts, he calls Tyler out to the woods. He reveals his true intentions to the boy, who, out of fear, stabs the doll and flees to the game. To get Tyler back, he captures Andy's friend, Kristen De Silva, and using the radio, tells Andy to bring him Tyler or he'll kill her. During this time, he also shouts insults at both teams in order to get them to start shooting each other. After they switch hostages, both teams show up and start firing, with students being shot and killed in the crossfire. In the confusion Tyler escapes and Chucky throws a grenade at the crowd while he pursues Tyler. Capturing Tyler again, the two find their way into a nearby carnival. They go into a haunted house followed closely by Andy and Kristen and once inside, the two groups catch up with one another, during which Chucky shoots Kristen in the leg, forcing Andy to take on Chucky alone. As Chucky continues to chase after Tyler, he unintentionally stands underneath a Grim Reaper statue, which slices half of his face off. When Tyler is knocked unconscious by the wing of a giant figure, Chucky begins the chant. However, halfway through the chant, Andy shoots his left arm off with a pistol and knocks him off the mountain of skulls. Once Andy reaches Tyler and wakes him, Chucky leaps back up. Tyler hands Andy his pocket knife, which he uses to cut off Chucky's remaining hand and throws him off. Chucky falls into a propelling fan, shredding him to pieces. Bride of Chucky Chucky's remains have been taken to a confidential evidence footlocker however Tiffany Valentine, the ex-girlfriend of Charles Lee Ray, bribes a cop named Robert Bailey into getting his remains for her, which she brings back to her trailer home. Using parts of other dolls, she sews him back together and attempts to resurrect him. However, she is disappointed to see nothing happen and is then interrupted by her unwanted lover, Damien Baylock. Tiffany notices Chucky moving around the trailer, but he still appears not to be alive. In a last ditch effort to awaken him, she handcuffs Damien to her bed with Chucky placed on his chest and begins to perform a striptease for them. To incite Chucky, she tells Damien that he can be jealous and will kill anyone who even looks at her. When Damien jokes about Chucky's size, he finally comes alive, ripping out his lip piercing. While Damien screams in pain, Chucky smothers him to death with a pillow, as Tiffany watches in delight. After they get reacquainted, Tiffany brings up the ring she found the night he was gunned down, believing it is an engagement ring. To the contrary, Chucky reveals that he was never going to propose to her and the ring was stolen from Vivian Van Pelt, which he planned to sell. Heartbroken, she confines him to a playpen for the night. The next day, she taunts him by throwing him a bridal doll, with the ring on a necklace. When she leaves to have a bath, Chucky begins sawing out of the pen with the ring. He grabs the bridal doll and a knife, then slowly walks over to Tiffany. He knocks her TV into her bathtub, electrocuting her to death and then gains further revenge by transferring her soul into the bridal doll. After convincing her that he is the only one who can help her now, he informs her about the Heart of Dambella, the amulet he used to transfer his soul into the original doll, which is what they need to find new bodies. However, it is back with his body, buried in the cemetery back in Hackensack. In order to get there, Tiffany hatches a plan to get her neighbor, Jesse Miller, to take the two dolls to Hackensack by the next day. Because Jesse wants to take his girlfriend, Jade Kincaid, away from her restrictive uncle, Warren, he accepts her offer. Once Jesse arrives to help Jade pack, Warren breaks into Jesse's van to plant marijuana. To make sure Warren does not interfere with their plans, Chucky sets off an airbag to launch nails into his face and then hides his body in the back. Later on the drive, the couple are stopped again by another cop, Norton, who is sent to find the marijuana Warren planted. Worried Norton will find Warren's body, Chucky tosses the marijuana closer to him so he finds it. While Norton interrogates Jesse, Chucky crawls over to Norton's police car, shoves a cloth into his gas tank and lights it. When Norton begins to smell the smoke, the dolls wave to him before his car explodes. Jesse stops at a chapel motel to marry Jade, and when they are gone Chucky stabs Warren to death after he tries to escape. That night in the Honeymoon Suites nearby, the couple are visited by another next door, who are secretly thieves and steal their money, enraging Tiffany. Later that night she murders them, and Chucky is so amazed that he proposes to her. He gaves her Diane's ring and together they make love. The next morning, the couple continue their drive with their friend David Plummens, who caught up with them. He reassures them that neither of them are behind the murders happening around them, but is shocked to discover Warren's corpse in the back. While confronting them, the dolls jump up and hold them hostage with guns. David, backing up with fear, is accidentally hit by an incoming truck and killed. After the dolls murder another couple and hijack an RV, they force Jesse to drive to the Hackensack cemetery. Along the way, Jesse and Jade are able to make the dolls fight. While distracted, Jade kicks Tiffany into the oven and Jesse pushes Chucky out of the window. However, he fires at Jesse, causing the RV to run off the road and into a ditch. Out of the RV, Chucky captures Jade and she takes him to his grave site. While a gravedigger is digging up his coffin, Chucky shoots him and orders Jade to open the casket and give him the amulet. Jesse then appears with Tiffany and they trade hostages. Chucky throws his knife at Jade, but Jesse turns her around and is stabbed in the back. After she pulls the knife out, they are tied up. As Chucky begins his chant, Tiffany tells him to kiss her. Kissing, Tiffany pulls the knife out of Chucky's pocket and stabs him. Angered, he hits her with a shovel and they fight until he ultimately stabs and kills her. While looking at his dead bride, Jade knocks him into his grave. She then takes his gun and shoots him to death. The next morning, Tiffany gives birth to their child. Seed of Chucky Curse of Chucky Cult of Chucky Personality Victims #'Vivian Van Pelt: 'Strangled to death. #'Daniel Pierce: 'Drowned. #'Tiffany's Mother: 'Murdered. #'16 Victims: 'Murdered. #'Maggie Peterson: 'Hammer thrown into eye and she fell from a high story window.. #'Eddie Caputo: 'Incinerated from gas explosion. #'John Bishop: 'Voodoo stabbing. #'Lawrence Ardmore: 'Electrocuted to death with shock helmet. #'Play Pals Technician #1: 'Electrocuted to death upon putting eyes in Chucky. #'Trevor Mattson: 'Suffocated with plastic bag. #'Agatha Kettlewell: 'Beaten to death with yardstick. #'Philip Simpson: 'Neck snapped after falling down stairs. #'Joanne Simpson: 'Throat slit. #'Grace Poole: 'Stabbed in the chest. #'Play Pals Technician #2: 'Eyes crushed. #'Christopher Sullivan: 'Strangled to death with yo-yo. #'Garbage Man: 'Crushed inside truck. #'Colonel Francis Cochran: 'Heart attack upon seeing Chucky. #'Sergeant Thaddeus Botnick: 'Slit throat with straight razor. #'Brett Shelton: 'Shot when Chucky replaced paintball pellets with bullets. #'Harold Whitehurst: 'Jumped on grenade. #'Carnival Security Guard: 'Shot in the head. #'Damien Baylock: 'Piercing ripped out and suffocated with pillow. #'Tiffany Valentine (Human): 'Electrocuted to death with TV in bathtub. #'Samuel Norton: 'Incinerated in car explosion. #'Warren Kincaid: 'Stabbed to death. #'David Plummens: 'Scared out of van and hit by truck. #'Old Man: 'Shot in the head. #'Gravedigger: 'Shot in the head. #'Tiffany Valentine (Doll): 'Stabbed in the stomach. #'Tony Gardner: 'Decapitated with piano wire. #'Brittany Spears: 'Incinerated when her car was ran off-road. #'Unnamed Man #1: 'Macheted in head. #'Unnamed Man #2: 'Smothered with bag. #'Unnamed Man #3: 'Impaled through back with carving fork. #'Stan: 'Knife thrown to the chest. #'Jennifer Tilly (Doll): 'Axed in the head. #'Sarah Pierce: 'Stabbed with scissors and fell from balcony. #'Father Frank: 'Decapitated in car accident after ingesting rat poison. #'Jill: 'Electrocuted to death after water is dumped on electric plug. #'Barb: 'Stabbed in the eye. #'Ian: 'Axed in the jaw. #'Angela: 'Wrists slashed with wheelchair spoke. #'Claire: 'Decapitated by falling glass from the skylight. #'Madeleine: 'Choked to death with arm. #'Carlos: 'Drilled in chest, stomach cut open and stabbed to death. #'William Foley: 'Head stomped in. #'Malcolm: '''Drill in the head. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Quotes *"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?" *"Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend til the end. Hidey-ho!" *"I am Chucky, the killer doll! And I dig it!" *"I like to be hugged!" *"This is nuts! And I have a very high tolerance for nuts." *"Come to papa!" *"Fuck you very much." *"Oops, I did it again!" *"You know, I can't think of a thing to say. Fuck it!" *"Attaboy, kid! Attaboy." *"Go ahead and shoot! I'll be back! I always come back! Yeah, but dying is such a bitch." *"I give them six months, three if she gains weight." *"Let me put it this way. If this were a movie, it would take three or four sequels to do it justice." *"It ain't the size that counts, asshole. It's what you do with it." *"Hi, I'm Chucky, and I wouldn't talk if I were you! Hidy-ho! Hahaha." *"Why does that look so familiar?" *"I don't know, what would Martha Stewart do?" *"What are you fuckin' nuts?" *"A true classic never goes out of style!" *"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel a bit like Pinocchio here. And I am anatomically correct." *"I got a new game we can play. It's called Hide the Soul. Trust me, you'll love it." *"Andy, how you've grown." *"Just think, Chucky's gonna be a bro." *"Just like the good ol' days. Nothin' like a good strangulation to get the circulation goin'." *"Presto, you're dead! It's definitely you!" *"Oh, you gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me." *"Damn, I've gotta get out of this body." *"You know what they say. You just can't keep a Good Guy down." *"Olly olly oxen free. Get out here you little son of a bitch." *"Time to play!" *"A good soldier is always prepared, Tyler." *"This means war!" *"Life is short!" *"25 years. Since then a lot of families have come and gone; the Barclays, the Kincaids, the Tillys. But you know Nica, your family was always my favorite. And now, you're the last one standing...so to speak!" *"Women. Can't live with them. Period!" *"There is no God!" *"Say hi to the little woman for me!" *"You fucking should be!" *"My friends call me Chucky." *"Didn't your mother ever mention me? I'm an old friend of the family." *"I'm gonna get you!" *"Your turn!" *"We're friends til' the end? Remember?" *"Fuck you." *"Good night, asshole!" *"You stupid bitch, you filthy slut! I'll teach you to fuck with me!" *"Hi, Mikey!" *"The only person that I let in on the fact that I was still alive was a six year old boy. I'm gonna be six years old again. Well, John, it's been fun, but I gotta go. I have a date with six year old boy and you have a date with death!" *"Give me the boy and I'll let you live!" *"This is Uncle Charles." *"Surprise! Did you miss me, Andy? I sure missed you. I told you. We were gonna be friends to the end. And now, it's time to play...I've got a new game, sport: it's called Hide the Soul. And guess what? You're it!" *"Okay sport. We're gonna have a little game of Chucky Says. Chucky says move your ass." *"Amazing isn't it?" *"You little shit, do you know what you've just done? It's too late! I've spent too much time in this body, I'm fucking trapped in here!" *"You've been very naughty, Ms. Kettlewell!" *"Bang! You're dead." *"I'm gonna get you, fuckers!" *"You goddamn women drivers!" *"And they call me sick?" *"Night, night." *"Sometimes, I scare myself." *"Hello? Look at my hair!" *"Absolutely! Sorry, pal! You go fuck him up real good." *"Ok, let me explain something to you. I am a vintage, mass marketed children's toy from the 80s, standing right in front of you, holding a very sharp scalpel." *"Compressed. Does it mean, what I think it means? Seriously! I am not sure." *"You fuckin' with me?" Category:Child's Play Category:Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters Category:Evil Dolls Category:Monsters Category:Slashers Category:Revived Characters Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Supernatural